


Slow Down

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Power Play, PWP, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil knows that Dan can hear him. Phil knows that Dan thinks that two can play at this game. Phil knows that that absolutely isn’t true.





	Slow Down

The balcony door has been open all day. The breeze, hitting the curtain in slow irregular patterns, doesn’t do much to provide relief from today’s heat wave. Phil pulls his t-shirt off from over his head and sighs, tilting his head back against the sofa. He doesn’t miss Dan’s quick glance over at him from the sofa crease, or the way his eyes lingers at the patch of hair on the middle of Phil’s chest.

“Alright?” Dan asks as he looks into Phil’s eyes.

Phil shakes his head.

“Warm,” he complains. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Dan glances at Phil’s one more time, a swift movement of his eyes, before he nods.

“Sure.”

Phil smirks.

“What?” Dan asks, a smile creeping up on his face.

Phil gets up and stretches his back. The way he arches his back and pushes his ass out might be intentional. The exaggerated whine that comes out as his muscles tense and release definitely is. He looks back at Dan, and sure enough he is staring right at his ass, mouth half open and eyes widened. The expression is reminiscent of something young, something tender that Phil noticed in him the first time they met.

When their eyes meet Dan’s mouth snaps shut. His expression shifts into something put-off. The side of his mouth tenses into something snarky.

“Go shower, then,” he urges him, staring down at his screen again. “Whatever.”

“Yup,” Phil responds, cheerful as ever. “I will. What’s got you all upset?”

Dan snorts humourlessly.

“Not upset.”

Phil kneels down on the sofa next to him and grabs the side of his face. Dan jerks away instinctively, affronted by the sudden touch, but Phil keeps him in place. Dan relaxes, his eyelashes flutter, and he looks up at Phil’s face. Phil rubs a thumb along the pretty row of beauty spots on his cheek. He leans down, and Dan’s mouth meets his in a kiss. 

Dan exudes warmth, breath and skin seemingly emmenating it constantly. Phil can feel him lean into it before he does, even before he grabs Phil’s hip and squeezes it as he kisses him harder.

Phil pulls back, placing a hand over Dan’s on his hip.

“Alright,” Phil says. “Time to take that shower.”

Dan frowns. Phil holds back a laugh as he pats his hand twice and Dan unwillingly loosens the grip.

Phil gets up and turns, heading toward the bathroom. He listens to Dan’s angrily smacking lips, the huff as he tries to make sense of what just happened. On cue, the angry whine Phil has come to love escapes him.

“Wha- _Phil!_ ”

Phil stops. He’s still in Dan’s line of sight. He laughs, putting on an innocence he knows that Dan can see right through.

“What?” he asks.

Dan glares at him, turned around to look at him from the sofa. Phil smiles.

“Fuck sake,” he mutters. “Stop acting innocent. I can see your hard-on from here.”

Phil chuckles, but angles his hips in a way so that his front is out of view.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, and then he walks away.

Towards the shower, away from the death glare he can practically feel boring into his back, grinning all the while.

-

Phil doesn’t touch himself in the shower. He practically pretends like his dick doesn’t exist, and as his body finally cools down, he softens. His skin does feel electric, though, like it does when he knows what is waiting on the other side of the bathroom door. He has a whiny, horny boyfriend to tend to. Phil would very much like to tend to him right now.

Phil takes his time washing up, and moisturising, and rubbing product into his towel-dried hair. Dan is probably seething at this very moment, and that is the whole point. Phil hangs up his towel to dry and pulls on a clean pair of boxers before he leaves the bathroom.

Sure enough, Dan is seething, and waiting. He just likes to act like he isn’t.

When Phil enters the living room, Dan has put his laptop away. He is watching something on the TV. His legs are hanging over on one end and his head rests on the other. Phil knows Dan can hear him. Phil knows that Dan thinks that two can play at this game. Phil knows that that absolutely isn’t true.

He says nothing as he pulls Dan’s legs down to make room for himself and sits down. Dan glances, quickly, probably not even registering him at all before he looks back at the screen. Phil chuckles under his breath.

“Something funny?” Dan asks.

He really can’t play this game, and it’s hilarious.

“Yes,” Phil says.

Dan looks at him then, and the glare he throws him immediately softens once he notices that Phil is practically naked next to him. Phil flushes a bit, shifting where he’s sat. He loves this.

“Okay,” Dan says. “What’s so funny, then?”

He moves closer, to the middle cushion next to Phil. Phil can feel that heat he exudes, he can practically smell how turned on Dan is.

“You are,” Phil responds.

“You really think so?” Dan challenges him. “You really think I’m that fucking funny?”

Phil meets the fake glare and squints at it just to tease. Dan bites his bottom lip.

“Hilarious,” Phil responds, eyes not wavering.

Dan groans.

“I’ll show you ‘hilarious’,” he says.

Phil quirks an eyebrow, but before he has time to come up with a snarky comeback, Dan crowds him. He puts his hands on Phil’s shoulders and pushes his mouth onto Phil’s aggressively. Phil decides to go with it, melting under the demanding touches as he leans back on the couch and lets Dan grab him and kiss him until he is lying on top of him, asserting some dominance he doesn’t actually have. It feels good, that frustration, the scratch of Dan’s teeth on the side of Phil’s throat. Phil sighs, content, and places his hands on Dan’s hips as he starts to hump him.

Dan groans. The sound is half relief and half frustration, as if where they’re going isn’t really good enough but at least it’s something. Phil lets him have a few thrusts, he can’t really help but give him that when he feels so good and stiff as he brushes up next to Phil’s cock. Phil remembers what he really wants, though, and the hands he has on Dan’s hips go harder, stopping him.

Dan groans again, and now it’s all frustration. He reluctantly pushes himself up from where he was sucking and biting at Phil’s naked clean skin to stare at him.

Phil smirks.

“You alright there?” Phil asks.

Dan huffs.

“Was about to be,” he says. “What? You’re not?”

The angry inflection softens at the end. Phil’s heart swells a little bit. Despite how much he likes to fuck with Dan on a daily basis, Dan never really gets angry. He always wants to make sure everything is going well for Phil too.

“I am,” Phil says. “You could slow down, though.”

A real laugh slips from Dan then.

“Slow down?” 

Coming from Dan, that whole concept sounds ridiculous.

“Yeah,” Phil says.

He kneads his hands onto Dan’s ass, pushing him down. As their cocks align, only separated by soft fabric, Dan gasps and his body shudders. Phil keeps him in place, letting those jumpy muscles settle, before he takes hold of Dan’s hips again and pushes him back. 

“Like that,” Phil says. “Yeah?”

Dan looks down at him. Phil allows himself a moment to admire how pretty Dan’s eyes are, so deep and dark and trusting. Phil wants to kiss him, but he stops himself. Dan nods.

“Okay.”

Dan sighs, a long breath escaping him as he grinds down, softly, slowly. Phil pushes his hand between their bodies, brushing against Dan’s dick, squeezes the hardness just a little bit.

“That’s it,” Phil says. “Just like that.”

Dan moans. Phil feels him snuffle back into the crook of his neck, nipping softly at the skin as he humps him in a slow rhythm, into Phil’s hand, time and time again. There’s that young innocence again, that boundless trust in the fact that Phil knows how to best get them there. The frustration isn’t fully gone, but it isn’t bouncing all over the place. It’s concentrated into some sort of energy between them, some struggle to give up power.

Nothing turns Phil on more than when Dan gives up control.

He doesn’t do it easily. It takes a while, everything feels jumpy and all over the place and Phil has to ground him, let him rock into him at a slow pace until he stops fluttering about and Phil feels him centre, the insistent biting wavering, the shallow breaths deepening.

It’s maddening. Phil pushes back up, meeting the roll of Dan’s hips. It catches Dan off guard, and that’s what does it. He pushes up to look at Phil, and Phil can pretty much see the moment he goes there. When Dan’s pleasure is put into Phil’s hands. His eyes are glazed over when he pushes his soft lips to Phil’s, softly, hesitantly, not fully going for it.

He needs permission.

Phil hums, and pushes a hand into Dan’s hair. He watches the way his neck extends as he goes with the movement, before Phil pulls him back in close.

“Yeah,” Phil murmurs faintly. “Kiss me.”

Phil still has to meet his lips halfway. Dan is very all or nothing. Either he wants all the control, or none of it, and when he first gives it up he needs help doing the simplest of things. Phil knows how to remind him that he still has some autonomy though. When Dan gets lost in the feeling of their lips moving together, Phil just needs to tap Dan’s hip for him to roll them down again.

An almost agitated moan escapes Dan, his face scrunches, and he starts moving in a faster pace, lost in sensation.

Phil pulls back, two fingers placed on Dan’s hip.

“Slow,” he reminds him with a whisper.

Dan stops. With hooded eyes he regards Phil, some question in his eyes.

Phil already knows what he wants to ask.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Phil says.

He cups Dan’s face with both hands, watches the small smile stretch Dan’s lips as he thinks about it.

“Yeah,” he says.

“Are you ready to?” Phil asks, his fingers drumming along the shells of Dan’s ears. “I could-”

“No,” Dan says, shaking his head. “I’m ready. I want to.”

One of Phil’s hands disappear between them and he doesn’t have to feel around for long until he finds Dan’s length, hard and thick against his hand. Yeah, he doesn’t need anymore help to be able to push inside. The way Dan’s eyes shut as Phil wraps his hand around him faintly is almost enough of a tell.

Dan lets Phil take the lead this time, not in such a rush anymore that he can’t wait a moment. Phil slides his hand beneath Dan’s boxers, pushes them down. Dan sits up and pulls off his t-shirt, putting all of that soft golden skin on display. Phil just watches. He watches as Dan has to sit back on his bottom between Phil’s legs and push his legs in the air in order to fully remove his underwear. He watches as Dan’s face flushes pink as he laughs, putting a soft hand on top of Phil’s thigh. He watches how Dan’s cock bobs, wet at the tip, as he shifts to sit on his knees and looks at Phil’s crotch, eyes glassy yet eager.

Phil licks his lips. God, he wants Dan to fuck him now.

Dan looks up at him with some hesitance as he curls his fingers around the hem of his boxers. Phil brushes his thumbs over the knuckles softly.

“Take them off.”

Dan slides them down gently, and Phil bends his knees until he can push them past his ass and up his legs. Dan sucks at his bottom lip as Phil settles his feet on either side of him, waiting to be told what he can do and when. Phil pushes one foot up on the back of the sofa and his hips to the side, opening himself up to Dan in invitation.

“Lick,” Phil says.

Dan bends down slowly, until all Phil sees is a mop of dark curls between his legs and feels a smooth, wet tongue push between his cheeks.

Phil’s eyes squeeze shut as Dan practically _laps_ at him, soft and teasing to the point that Phil’s body is all tingles, so nervous and twitchy. He takes a hold of his cock, strokes it slowly as Dan circles his rim.

“God,” Phil moans. “Yes.”

Dan hums in response, something deep and primal making itself known through his voice. He grabs Phil’s cheeks and pushes them apart, tilting his head to the side for better access as he wriggles his tongue inside.

“Dan,” Phil gasps, pushing into it.

Dan pulls back for a moment, and Phil looks at his flushed pink face as he smacks his lips once, twice, before he goes back in. He looks so adorably focused, Phil is going to fucking come just from this.

“Wait,” Phil moans. “Wait.”

Dan stops.

“Hm?” he asks.

Phil sits up and takes Dan’s face in his hands again, pulling him in until they’re nose to nose and he pauses. God, Dan is warm. God, Dan is soft. He blinks, a shy smile crinkling his eyes. Phil has to kiss him, so he does, and Dan kisses back eagerly.

Phil feels between his legs and wraps his hand around Dan’s cock. He strokes it slowly, rubbing his thumb around the head, wet with precum. He kisses him deeper, some kind of hunger stirring inside. Dan moans, hips jerking, he can’t seem to stop himself from moving into it.

“Fuck me,” Phil sighs, squeezing Dan’s dick and kissing him deeply.

Dan makes an agreeing noise and pulls away.

“Just let me-,” Phil says, and bends down.

He isn’t going to give Dan a full blow job - neither of them can handle that - but he can’t stop himself from licking, and sucking, just a little bit. The moment he slides the tip between his lips, Dan pushes into it with a shocked gasp. Phil puts his fingers on his hip, putting a stop to their movement, and pulls back with a ‘pop’.

“Sorry,” Dan stutters. “It feels so--”

“Yeah,” Phil says. “It’s okay.”

He licks at the head and wanks him slowly. He spits on it, letting his hand push all the wetness over his cock until the strokes are slick and noisy and wonderful.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan whines.

“Yeah,” Phil says again, sitting back up, “let’s just..”

He looks around.

“Get the lube for us, yeah?”

Dan gets up off the sofa quickly, heading to the bathroom to retrieve the lubricant.

Phil lies back down, pushing his leg up on the back of the sofa, this time very ready to be filled up. He hears the quick patter of Dan’s bare feet before he returns. Phil looks up at him comfortably as his other leg slide down to the floor, his foot planted to the ground. He feels powerful like this, confident, as he watches Dan’s eyes flicker from his foot and up to where he is willingly spread open and waiting.

Phil tugs on Dan’s hand where it’s swinging next to his head until Dan bends down, and they kiss.

“Yeah,” Phil sighs once they part. “I want you to fuck me so bad.”

Dan’s breath hitches.

“You’re good?” Phil asks.

“Yes,” Dan says. “I’m-- so good.”

Dan sucks his lip between his teeth and waits. Phil loves that trust, that openness in his eyes, as he waits for instruction.

“Go ahead,” Phil says.

Dan sits down between Phil’s legs and uncaps the bottle of lube he brought. He puts some on Phil’s rim, then squirts a generous amount on himself. Phil watches as he slicks himself up, a pretty gasp escaping him as the wet feeling hits him. He tilts his head back, eyebrows knitting together as his hands stops.

“Dan,” Phil beckons him. “Please.”

Dan blinks, looking back down, remembering the task at hand.

“Now?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Phil says and angles his hips up. “Fuck me now.”

Dan strokes himself quickly, making sure he is hard enough to push inside, and aligns himself with Phil’s hole. Phil reaches down and pulls at one ass cheek, holding himself open, and Dan only has to push a little bit, worry the tip around his rim as he goes, before he slides inside with a roll of his hips.

Phil exhales, feeling himself settle around Dan’s cock.

“Come here,” Phil says, reaching out for him.

Dan bends forward and Phil groans. He pumps his hips quickly, stroking Phil’s prostate as he goes, and pushes his forehead onto Phil’s shoulder.

“Dan,” Phil says. “Slow down.”

Dan’s breath hitches, his hands scrambling at Phil’s sides, but he does go slower. He pushes in and out of him at an almost robotic pace, more focused on following Phil’s wishes than on his own pleasure. Phil slides his leg down from the back of the sofa and wraps it around Dan’s hips, going with his movements.

“Yeah,” Phil moans. “Fuck, Dan. Like that.”

Dan’s hands find their footing on Phil’s shoulders. He pulls himself up to look at Phil’s face and there are those glazed eyes and puffy lips, those darkening red patches that indicate his arousal.

“Deeper,” Phil whispers.

Dan pushes, and Phil wraps his other leg around his hips, putting his arms around Dan’s back to move with him. Dan moans, burying his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. They fuck torturousely slow, so deep and delicous Phil almost can’t stand it. Dan feels amazing. He’s so hard, he makes Phil feel so filled up and desired.

“Is it good?” Phil asks.

He’s good with quiet. He loves listening to Dan’s cut off little noises as he tries to hold back. But part of him just wants to hear him fall apart, to bring him back up just enough so that he can get him to beg.

“Yes,” Dan groans.

“Yeah?” Phil grins. “You like fucking me?”

Dan laughs. He stops moving for a moment, pulling back a bit farther just to push in hard. Phil’s body jolts at the sensation.

“I love fucking you,” Dan says and kisses him.

“Oh,” Phil moans. “Do that again.”

He can feel Dan’s smile.

“Yeah?” he asks, pulling back, looking straight into Phil’s eyes.

He reaches down between them and pulls out completely, grabs a hold of his cock to align himself, then pushes into Phil harder. Phil arches, his mouth opening on its own accord as he feels his startled muscles settle. Dan goes back into rhythm, and Phil feels alive with want, every thrust better than the last. He takes himself in hand and strokes as Dan brushes against him. Those sensations paired together always feel best, always makes him moan and writhe and squirm as he tries to match Dan’s pace. The more he squirms, the less consistent Dan gets. He falls into it with him, going off rhythm, biting into Phil’s shoulder as he fucks him harder and faster.

“Yeah,” Phil moans.

“I’m gonna come,” Dan warns.

Phil can already hear it in his voice, the way he speaks on an inhale. It isn’t a matter of minutes, but seconds.

Phil grabs Dan’s hair and stares into his eyes.

“Come in me,” he says.

He crashes their lips together, just to feel how hard Dan shudders as it happens. Phil strokes himself faster, feeling Dan spill inside of him, his open mouth failing to kiss back which somehow makes it even hotter.

“Unh, Phil,” Dan manages as he starts to come back to himself, still fucking him senselessly. “Fuck.”

Phil feels loose down there, fucked open, simply taking as Dan rides it out. The idea of that is even better, Phil isn’t far off himself.

“I wanna,” Dan groans, his hips slowing. “I can’t--”

Phil knows what he means. He wants to fuck him until Phil comes, but he can’t, not when he’s pushing past the point of pleasure and into discomfort.

“It’s fine,” Phil urges him.

Dan kisses him sloppily as he pulls out and that’s what does it, the delicious wet sound as he pulls out paired with Dan’s eager imperfect kisses. Phil comes between them, wet ropes of come spurting between their chests and stomachs. He rolls his hips into it, fucking his fist to his own satisfaction, taken with the feeling. 

“I fucking love that,” Dan says. “I fucking love what a horny bottom you are.”

Phil laughs, elation enveloping him as he comes down.

“I’m a horny top, too,” Phil reminds him.

Dan smiles.

“Same.”

Phil laughs again, and Dan joins in. They’re a mess, and their sofa is probably ruined (again), but he can’t seem to care. The breeze from the window has cooled now, successfully dousing the heat in something like a chill.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/186268643953/slow-down-explicit-35k-words-mild-power-play) | likes & reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
